1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a disposable expandable gasoline container. More specifically, the present invention provides a disposable expandable container that is dimensioned to fit in the glove compartment (or trunk) of a motor vehicle and a method for adding a liquid hydrocarbon (e.g. gasoline) to the motor vehicle after the motor vehicle has indicated a need for the liquid hydrocarbon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable gasoline containers are designed to be carried by hand and to be used to transport gasoline from distribution points to use point. The gasoline containers need a pouring vent to enable the free entry of air to replace the gasoline being poured out. Conventional portable gasoline containers typically include a spout where through the gasoline can be dispensed.
Conventional portable containers are bulky and can not fit in a glove compartment of a motor vehicle and/or are not suitable for storing, transporting and dispensing gasoline. Printed and published prior art does not provide a solution to these problems, as shown in the following U.S. Patents which were discovered in a patentability investigation: U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,029 to Winstead; U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,877 to Gash; U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,383 to Melli; U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,427 to Clarke; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,313 to Touzani.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,029 to Winstead teaches a substantially cubical container which is diagonally collapsible in order to provide the necessary draft for nesting purposes. The container is described as preferably being formed of a thermal plastic material, such as polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,877 to Gash teaches a collapsible container with corrugated sides in order to collapse the container in an accordion like manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,383 to Melli teaches an expandable container which is primarily for a single use purpose. The container is intended particularly to hold materials such as sodium hypochlorite or any other type of material that would prevent the container from being reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,427 to Clarke teaches a container having pleated walls with a lip type opening in order to dispense cream products, such as soaps, shaving creams, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,313 to Touzani teaches a collapsible plastic bottle of circular bellows like configuration. The bellows fold to retain the folded condition without external assistance.
Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented is a disposable expandable container that is capable of being stored in a glove compartment or trunk of a motor vehicle and capable of being expanded to be filled with gasoline in the event that the motor vehicle runs out of gasoline.